


Momentos MagYo

by MIRAI98



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Boys' Love, Comedy, Humor, LGBT, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRAI98/pseuds/MIRAI98
Summary: Pequeños momentos de esta inusual y cómica pareja en distintas situaciones.
Relationships: Magma & You Uei (Dr. STONE), Magma/Uei You
Kudos: 3





	1. #01

**Author's Note:**

> Se tienen en cuenta los sucesos ocurridos en el manga y anime. 
> 
> (Las palabras en cursiva significan los pensamientos de los personajes.)

Magma: Oye, poli. Enseñame a disparar.

Yo: Hazlo tú mismo – _imbécil, yo también estoy practicando_ – pensó el pelimarrón

Magma: - se acerca a él por detrás y le quita la pistola -

Yo: ¡¡Oye!! ¡Devuélveme mi pistola!

Magma: No, hasta que me enseñes.

Yo: Eres un dolor en el trasero. Bien, te enseñaré. Dame el arma.

Magma: Está bien.

\- Yo agarro el arma en su mano derecha y apuntando a una manzana colgando de un árbol, soltó el gatillo mirando como impactó la bala contra la fruta -

Yo: ¿Viste?

Magma: Si, parece que mejoró tu puntería.

Yo: - _Eso fue un cumplido._ \- Así es. Puedes morirte de envidia ante mi habilidad.

Magma: Jajja Claro. Apuesto a que es fácil.

\- Caminó hacia él para quitarle la pistola. Y apuntando a otra manzana, disparó ocasionando que la bala diera en otro lado menos a la fruta -

Magma: ¡¿Que mierda?! No le di.

Yo: Ve que no es tan sencillo.

Magma: - molesto - Esta vez si le daré.

\- Cada tiro que daba salía hacia otros puntos, desviándose del objetivo. Incluso algunos ni impactaban contra el árbol. -

Magma: ¡¡¡AAAA!!!

Yo: ¡Eres estúpido! Deja de hacer eso. A este paso malograrás mi lindo bebé.

\- No aguantando lo pésimo que era el rubio cabeza hueca, le agarró fuerte del brazo y en un tirón forzado ambos terminaron peleando por el arma, entre puñetazos y patadas Magma soltó la pistol. -

Yo: ¡Por fin, mi bebé! - dijo besando el arma - No te volveré a dar a este tonto.

Magma: Maldito poli. Dijiste que me enseñarías.

Yo: Ya no. No después de como trataste a mi nene.

Magma: No es culpa mía de que esa basura no funcione bien.

Yo: Tu cerebro no funciona bien.

Magma: - molesto - Dame el arma.

Yo: No.

\- Ante esa respuesta, el rubio comenzó a corretearlo. -

Yo: ¡¡AAH!! ¡Auxilio, quiere matar a mi bebé!

\- Gritó mientras corría hacia los campos de maíz donde estaba el equipo de agricultura. -

Taiju: Ooh, no sabia que Yo tenia un hijo.

Nikki: Lo dudo. Debe referirse a su nueva pistola.

Yuzuriha: Si. Parece que otra vez están peleando.

Jasper: Esos tarados. Deberían ayudarnos con la cosecha, y no estar jugando, ¿Cuando harán algo productivo?

Turquoise: Conociéndolos, jamás.

\- En eso, los dos pasan corriendo entre ellos. -

Yo: ¡Joder, ya dejame! No ves que asustas al bebé.

Magma: Me importa una mierda. Te meteré la pistola por el culo si no me la das.

Yo: ¡Pervertido degenerado! - dijo el pelimarrón tapando su trasero por reflejo. -

\- Todos ahí presentes se quedaron viendo con cara de pocker la escena, pensando en considerar si "tal vez" exiliarlos del reino de la ciencia. -

Taiju: Jaja Que bien que se estén divirtiendo.


	2. #02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Las palabras en cursiva significan el pensamiento de los personajes.)

Magma: Esto es un fastidio.

Dijo pensando en porque le llamaba la atención ese idiota. 

Magma: Jamás me han atraído los hombres, pero tampoco me he enamorado de una mujer.

Se le quedó viendo mientras descargaba materiales de unos vagones. 

Magma: Solo hay una forma de saberlo.

Yendo hacia donde estaba el chico hablando con sus amigos del reino, le tocó en el hombro y lo giró plantando sus labios sobre los suyos. 

Magma: _Mm no se siente nada mal._

Esta acción había tomado totalmente desprevenido a Yo que se quedó estático sin saber cómo reaccionar. 

Magma: Rayos, eso estuvo bien. Debí haber hecho esto antes.

Ya realizado su plan se fue a trabajar dejando a un sorprendido policía. 

Gen: Así que Magma kun batea para el otro lado.

Minami: Que extraño. Pensé que le interesaban las mujeres.

Para Yo era difícil procesar lo que pasó, no le dio asco pero tampoco podría decirse que le gustó. 

Yo: - sonrojado - ¡¡¿Qué mierda pasa conmigo?!! Se supone que soy heterosexual, me gustan las oppais, no los penes.


End file.
